The Management and Administrative Core is central to the successful operations of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion[unreadable] The specific aims of this Core are to: 1. Develop a strategic vision for the Center, coordinating all Center activities that fall within the Center's tactical framework, 2. Ensure the overall management of the Center, including compliance with NIH and NIA policies, 3. Monitor pilot projects that are part of the Center, assess their progress, and reassign resources as needed during the course of the award, 4. Encourage and facilitate the development of networks among researchers, commercial interests, and governmental entities, 5. Encourage the pursuit of additional financial and/or material resources to support and expand the Center, 6. Create and maintain an Advisory Committee that will oversee the functioning of the Center, including the individual pilot projects, and 7. Initiate and maintain interactions with relevant community groups in order to facilitate the conduct of the Center's pilot research projects.